


Serendipity

by abluecanarylite



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent Bob gets a visit from a heavenly muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one from 2004. PostDogma.

Serendipity

By Erin (thehush)

 

The bus to Illinois was quiet and barely occupied. Bob watched Bethany as she played cards with Jay. They had thought about going home to Jersey after they had made sure Beth had made it to the bus okay, but she had asked them to come along. It had been the first time they had been asked anywhere by anyone. They felt wanted.

  _Bobby._ A female voice filled his head, _Hey, over here you big lug._

Without so much as a gasp, Bob looked over and found Serendipity beside him. She hadn’t changed really in the two days since the heavenly quartet had disappeared. There was more of a radiance to her now and the jewel on her forehead sparkled in the soft glow of the buses over headlights.

  _Hi._ He thought; so as not to draw attention from Jay and Bethany.

_Ah, you learn very quickly._ The muse smiled and motioned toward his friends. _Looks like everything’s pretty good here._

He shrugged. _I guess. It’s better than just standing around all day._

Serendipity raised a finely trimmed eyebrow. _You mean, you actually like all this traveling you’ve been doing? I thought you and Jay loved standing in front of that store all day._

Bob wasn’t surprised that she knew about that. Actually, it was comforting to know he didn’t have to explain things. But yeah, he liked all this better. On the road he didn’t have to worry about Jay getting beat up or shot at by neighborhood gangs. Out here, far away from Jersey, they didn’t have to be the two stoners who stood outside a store all day.

_How is everyone?_ He pulled out a cigarette and let it dangle from his lips. _I miss Her._

The muse nodded, leaning against him somewhat, in a comforting way. _Everyone’s fine. Everything’s back to normal…_ her eyes twinkled when she looked up at him. _Metatron says She liked you two._

He bowed his head, _When she looked at me that day, while I was holding Bethany… s-she made me feel important. She made me feel like I would be important for a very long time._

_You are, and you will be._ She took his hand and squeezed it. _There’s so much more out there that’s going to happen, Bobby. There’s so more you two are going to go through together. Most people can’t say that._

The Muse and the Prophet watched as Bethany beat Jay at another round of ‘Go Fish’. He didn’t have to look at her to know she was smiling. He could feel it. It warmed up the whole Bus and inspired everyone that sat within its shelter.

Bethany was the first to glance over at him. “Did you fall asleep, Bob?” the Scion smiled, motioning toward the sleeping compartments in the back. “I think it would be more comfortable back there.”

He looked over where Serendipity had been sitting and found she had disappeared.


End file.
